


HI TAPEWORMFAN

by InebriatedSolubility



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedSolubility/pseuds/InebriatedSolubility
Summary: Tapeworm-san u r my idol!!!
Comments: 1





	HI TAPEWORMFAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tapewormfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapewormfan/gifts).



TAPEWORMFAN IF BY ANY SLIM CHANCE YOU SEE THIS SHIT. HOLY FUCK PLEASE REUPLOAD THE BNHA TAPEWORM FIC IT WAS FUCKING LEGENDARY AND IVE THOUGHT OF IT EVERY DAY FoR OVER AYEAR LIKE IM ACTUALLY BEGGING FUCK MAN IF YOU COULD EMAIL IT TO ME OR SOMETHING LIKE THATD BE SO GREAT I LITERALLY LOVE YOU SO MUCH HOLY SHIT DUDE UR A LEGEND TO ME N MY FRIENDS IM SO DEADASS ABT ALLA THIS


End file.
